1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording apparatuses of the kind using, for example, a magnetic recording medium permit use of the same recording medium over and again as information recorded on the recording medium is erasable. This advantage, however, tends to result in erroneous erasure of an important record of information or inadvertent overlapped recording on a recorded medium. To prevent such inconvenience, therefore, it has been generally the practice to provide some means for preventing erroneous recording or erasure on and audio recording tape cassette or a video recording tape cassette. In accordance with conventional practice, a recording circuit or a recording button is arranged to become inoperative when the erroneous recording or erasure preventing means is set, for example, by removing a pawl therefrom. When continuously recording sounds onto an audio recording tape or picture images onto a video recording tape, even if the condition inhibiting recording operation is established only on the brink of starting the recording operation, the inhibiting state does not seriously affect the recording operation. Whereas, in the case of recording, for example, a still picture, belated perception of the inhibiting state at the brink of recording would hinder the operator from securing a good recording opportunity.